In the semiconductor industry, devices are fabricated by a number of manufacturing processes producing structures of an ever-decreasing size. Some manufacturing processes such as plasma etch and plasma clean processes expose a substrate support (e.g., an edge of the substrate support during wafer processing and the full substrate support during chamber cleaning) to a high-speed stream of plasma to etch or clean the substrate. The plasma may be highly corrosive, and may corrode processing chambers and other surfaces that are exposed to the plasma.
Additionally, traditional electrostatic chucks include a ceramic puck silicone bonded to a metal cooling plate. The Ceramic puck in such traditional electrostatic chucks is manufactured by a multi-step manufacturing process that can be costly to form an embedded electrode and heating elements.
Reactive multilayer foils (referred to herein as reactive foils) are used to form a metal bond between substrates. Traditional reactive foil is manufactured in flat featureless sheets. Traditional reactive foil is typically not appropriate for bonding substrates having non-flat surfaces. Additionally, if the traditional reactive foil is used to bond substrates having surface features, the reactive foil is machined (e.g., by laser drilling, chemical etching, etc.) to form corresponding features in the reactive foil. Such machining can induce a heat load on the reactive foil and cause the reactive foil to ignite. Moreover, traditional reactive foil has a preset size such as 9 inch squares. When the traditional reactive foil is used to bond substrates that are larger than the reactive foil, then multiple sheets of reactive foil are used to perform the bonding. This commonly introduces leakage paths such as cracks, grooves, lines, etc. between the reactive foil sheets, and causes the resultant metal bond to not be vacuum sealed.